The Dwarf and Hobbit from the Mountains of Mirkwood
by The Mirkwood Dwarf
Summary: A young dwarf, barely at the age of twenty four and the young hobbit he was raising himself. Who was only six would soon learn the greatest treasure is the one held in your heart, not held within a cave, or vault. (It will be rated T in case of any swearing added to this later.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit. J.R.R Tolkien does. I just plan to borrow the characters for a little while.

A/N: This will begin AU then these two OC's will join Thorin's party to Erebor.

* * *

_The sun began to turn blood red as it set. A lone dwarf quietly watched the sun fade behind far off mountains, he quietly hummed._

_He turned hearing laughter, he saw a few Hobbit children pushing each other and running around. He noticed they were rather far from the Shire, though they didn't seem to notice. He stood up and walked over to the young hobbits._

"_Hello," he said, the children stopped, all looking at him wide-eyed._

"_W-who are you?" asked a hobbit boy with curly blond hair and sparkling sapphire blue eyes._

"_Värren at your service, youngsters," said the dwarf smiling as he bowed. _

"_K-Kärn at yours, sir," said the blond curly haired boy, who looked a bit nervous._

"_Kärn, we need to go back to the Shire," said a red haired girl, her curls almost wrapped around one another._

_Värren stood up, he held his hand out to Kärn._

"_I know the way," he said as he kindly smiled at the children._

_Kärn took Värren's hand and let him lead them back to the Shire._

_Kärn didn't want to leave Värren outside._

"_Please, don't go," begged Kärn. Värren looked at the pain in Kärn's eyes._

"_Why don't you want me to leave?" asked Värren. Kärn clutched onto Värren's hand as tightly as he could._

"_Please," begged Kärn. Värren knelt down in front of the young hobbit boy._

"_Kärn, why don't you want me to leave?" asked Värren as he brushed Kärn's hair out of his face._

_Kärn's eyes filled with tears, his lip began to tremble. Värren wrapped his arms around the child._

"_Please, tell me why you don't want me to leave," he quietly begged._

_Kärn gasped as he tried to keep from crying._

"_E-everyone abandons m-me," said Kärn. Värren looked at him, gray-blue eyes filled with understanding._

"_I won't abandon you, but don't you have parents who will be worried about you?" asked Värren. Kärn shook his head as he wiped a grimy sleeve against his face._

"_No, t-they died when I-I was very young," said Kärn. Värren looked at the child he hugged._

"_How old are you?" asked Värren. Kärn looked at Värren through curly bangs._

"_I-I'm four, s-sir," said Kärn, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks._

_Värren wrapped his arms around Kärn and patted the lad's back._

"_No one takes care of you?" asked Värren, the boy shook his head._

"_No, they feed me on occasion, but they d-don't help me when I n-need them most," said Kärn. Värren studied the child's face, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, dipped it into a bucket he stood next to and wiped the dirt from Kärn's face._

"_Don't worry, I'll protect you," said Värren as he felt Kärn's arms wrap tightly around him._

"_T-thank you V-Värren," said Kärn. Värren stood up, he ruffled Kärn's hair._

"_Come," he said holding his hand out to Kärn. Kärn took his hand and let Värren lead him away from the Shire and bad memories._

* * *

Kärn opened his eyes, tears fell down his cheeks as another nightmare plagued his dreams. He felt large, warm arms wrap around him. He curled into the protective embrace and quietly cried into Värren's chest. The dwarf patted and rubbed circles into his back.

"It's alright Kärn," said Värren's voice. Kärn gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Värren patted his back.

"T-Thanks you f-for being my f-friend Värren," said Kärn as he looked up at Värren.

"Shhh, sleep," whispered Värren as he kept the young hobbit against him.

Kärn shook his head, tears still falling down his face.

"I-I can't," he choked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Try," said Värren. Kärn curled as close to Värren's chest as he possibly could, he felt his eyes drooping, before he fell asleep.

* * *

Värren woke the next morning, Kärn still clinging to his tunic. He patted the boy's back, slowly prying the boy's hand from his tunic. The boy murmured, curling into a ball. Värren wrapped him in two furry blankets, before he stood up and went to make breakfast.

Värren stirred the large black pot, a nice smelling stew was cooking rather well. He looked up as Kärn stepped out from the cave they slept in.

"Morning," said Värren. Kärn looked at him, giving a slight nod.

"I guess it is," said Kärn as he sat down and hugged his knees to his chest. Värren knew this posture well, he'd seen it the last two years, knowing that it was the usual position Kärn assumed when he had a terrible nightmare.

"Wish to talk about it?" asked Värren. Kärn shook his head, his blond curls falling into his face. Värren knew not to ask Kärn if he wasn't ready to talk.

"When you're ready I'm here," said Värren. Kärn nodded. Värren poured a ladle full into a bowl, before he handed it to Kärn. Kärn took it, he lightly sipped at the broth held in the spoon.

Värren watched the lad for a moment, before he made himself a bowl and began to eat it. Värren looked at the east horizon as the sun peeked over the mountains.

"What will we be doing today?" asked Kärn after an hour of silence.

"I don't know, we might go hunting, or fishing," said Värren as he set his bowl on the ground, the fire beginning to burn out. Kärn nodded.

"Why do we never go visit Mirkwood forest?" asked Kärn as he set his own bowl on the ground, he brushed his curly bangs out of his face.

"Because they don't like my people very much," said Värren as he stood up, he was still rather young, only beginning to get used to being an adult.

"Oh, why's that?" asked Kärn.

"Our two peoples haven't gotten along very well," said Värren as he scanned the woods.

"Oh," said Kärn as he stood up too. The wind lightly blew both males hair against their faces a bit.

* * *

Kärn had captured at least twenty rabbits, he saw Värren returning with the same number of fish. Kärn had somehow managed to get himself caught in one of his rabbit snares. Värren laughed as he spotted him.

"Need some help?" asked Värren as he set the fish on the ground. Kärn nodded.

"I would appreciate that," he said. Värren walked over to him and released him from the snare.

"There we go," said Värren as he reset the snare.

"Thanks," said Kärn as he rubbed at his wrists. Värren nodded and got started on cleaning and scaling the fish. Kärn followed suit as he began to clean the rabbits.

Värren finished cleaning and scaling the fish as Kärn finished cleaning the rabbits. They both spitted the fish and rabbits, they roasted them over the fire.

"That was fun. It's not even noon yet," said Kärn as he dusted his fur covered pants off.

"Indeed," said Värren as he brushed the scales from the fish off his own pants.

"Can we _please_ go to the forest?" begged Kärn as he stood up. Värren wiped his hands on his pants, before he too stood up.

"I suppose it won't do any harm, let's finish cooking this first as it will be a three day hike to the forest floor from here," said Värren. Kärn whooped and jumped about with glee.

* * *

Värren felt Kärn press against him as they were captured by the Elves. Värren patted Kärn's back.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll be okay," said Värren as he gently squeezed Kärn's hand. Kärn leaned closer to Värren a bit afraid.

"I-I can't h-help but w-worry," said Kärn as he clung to Värren's tunic. Värren patted Kärn as they were lead through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin Oakenshield heard the shouts of Elves, along with the clapping of bare feet. He peeked through the bars of his cell to see two Elves leading another dwarf through the dungeons. The dwarf's hands shifted slightly. Throin saw a small hobbit run out from behind the dwarf. The hobbit waited until the Elves had locked the dwarf securely into a cell. The Elves left.

Thorin saw the hobbit quietly walk to the cell next to his. The hobbit spoke in a low voice. "Kärn, go get bars of soap. Fifteen should do," whispered the dwarf. The hobbit nodded and began to walk away.

Thorin noticed the hobbit halt and turn to look at him. The hobbit looked so innocent and young. Thorin realized that this hobbit was only a child. The hobbit closed his right hand into a fist, he placed his fist on his left breast and bowed.

"Kärn at your service, sir," said the child as he straightened up. Thorin repeated the child's movement.

"Thorin Oakenshield at yours, young master Kärn," said Thorin, the child smiled. He paused and looked back at the other dwarf's cell.

"Värren?" the child asked, concern suddenly appearing on the child's face.

"Kärn, do as I said, please," said the dwarf's voice, which sounded fainter.

The child shook his head and quietly ran back to the cell. The sound of a lock clicking surprised Thorin. The child ran to his cell and slipped a long silver key into the lock. The door swung open with a faint squeal.

Thorin stepped out as the child had returned to the other dwarf. The child's small hand's clutched the dwarf's tunic. The dwarf was rather young, younger than Thorin's own nephews.

The child threw the key to Thorin. "Collect your friends and family, your weapons are in the cellar," the child said.

Thorin took the key and ran down the hall, he could hear the child's faint sobs as he released his brethren.

* * *

Kärn waited until he was sure Thorin Oakenshield had gone to rescue the other dwarves. Kärn clutched the large hand of the man, he considered his father. Värren's chest barely moved as Värren began to both lose consciousness and life.

Kärn wiped at the tears he didn't realize he was releasing. Kärn felt a large, yet gentle hand grip his shoulder. He looked up to see a dwarf with a gentle smile on his face. Kärn returned to looking at Värren, only to realize that Värren had stopped breathing.

"Värren!" he cried, his hands curling into Värren's tunic. He didn't feel the other dwarf gently pry his fingers off Värren's tunic.

Kärn barely felt the dwarf hand him to another, the only thing he truly registered was that Värren was dying because of him.

* * *

Óin knelt next to the motionless dwarf, he placed a small vial of green powder beneath the other's nose. A pained cough sounded from the nearly lifeless male, gray-blue eyes fluttered open, before closing again.

Óin gently shifted the dwarf, until he had the dwarf's abdomen resting on his shoulder. Óin turned to look at the child, who had cried himself to sleep.

Óin saw how Bilbo seemed to be surprised as he studied the child. Óin just now noticed the child was also a hobbit.

Óin followed Thorin and the others to the cellar, where their weapons were. They also saw large empty barrels.

After everyone had gotten their weapons they began to stuff themselves into the barrels, the lids had handles that they could hold to keep the tops sealed.

Óin had pounded the lid of the barrel that the child and the dwarf were in. He made sure that Bilbo had also been stuffed into a barrel.

Óin finally climbed into his own barrel and made sure he sealed it tightly. A few hours later a lever was pulled, all the barrels rolling out and down into a rather rough moving river.

* * *

Kili kicked at the lid as soon as he was sure they were far away from the Elves. He crawled out of his barrel and saw the others all kicking their own barrels open.

Kili watched the last barrel crunched against the shore, though the lid stayed on rather secure. Kili followed Óin to the barrel and together they pried it open.

Kili knelt down as he saw the young hobbit child viciously clinging to the unconscious dwarf's tunic.

"Hello," he said gently, the child looked up. The child's sapphire blue eyes were large as he looked at the two dwarves.

Kili held his arms out to the child, who slowly let go of the tunic he held. The child crawled out of the barrel and allowed Kili to scoop him up into a gentle embrace.

Kili turned as he heard his uncle coming, Thorin studied the child Kili held.

"Thank you, young master Kärn," said Thorin, the child only managed to nod.

Kili looked at the child, noticing how he didn't seem willing to talk. Kili set the child down and helped Óin pull the dwarf from the barrel.

* * *

Kärn held onto the blond haired dwarf's hand. He had learned the dwarf's name was Kili.

"Mr. Kili?" he asked, his voice sounding so small. The dwarf looked down at him.

"Yes?" asked Kili as he stopped and knelt down in front of Kärn.

"Will Värren be okay?" he asked. Kili ruffled his hair.

"Do not worry," said Kili as he gently squeezed Kärn's hand.

"I a-always worry, s-sir," said Kärn as he felt his eyes stinging. He tried to keep from crying, though he felt Kili's finger run across his cheek. Which told him he wasn't succeeding.

"Don't cry, he'll be alright," said Kili. Kärn wrapped his small arms tightly around Kili's waist.

"I-I hope s-so," said Kärn into Kili's abdomen.

Kärn felt Kili lift him up, Kärn didn't have the energy to try to pull away, or run. He curled into Kili's hug, his face buried into the dwarf's shoulder.


End file.
